The White Lion of Notre Dame
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Cast: *Quasimodo - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Esmeralda - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Phoebus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Frollo - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Hugo - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Victor - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Laverne - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Archdeacon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Clopin - Robin Hood *Puppet Clopin - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Achilles - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Djali - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Guard Leader(s) - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Quasimodo's Mother - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) *Bird with Quasimodo - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes: *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Here's Leo/Pauley, Roquefort and Lady Cheer up Leo *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - "Out There" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Duchess Attacks Napoleon and Lafayette *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - Thomas O'Malley Meets Shere Khan *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - "Topsy Turvy" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Duchess Gets Away from Shere Khan *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Duchess Meets Thomas O'Malley *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - "God Helps the Outcasts" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Leo Shows Duchess in his Bell Tower *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Leo Kicks Thomas O'Malley Out *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Shere Khan Attacks Paris *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - "A Guy Like You" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Duchess in love with Thomas O'Malley *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - Leo's Hidden Painting of Duchess *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Leo and Thomas O'Malley Finds Duchess *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - "The Court of Miracles" *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Sanctuary! *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - A Battle with Shere Khan *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - Happy Ending *The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Leo.jpg|Leo as Quasimodo Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Esmeralda The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398866-768-576.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Phoebus Junglebook2 233.jpg|Shere Khan as Frollo Coco-89.png|Pauley as Hugo Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort as Victor Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Laverne Bagheera JB2.jpg|Bagheera as Archdeacon Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Clopin Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Puppet Clopin Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Achilles Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Djali Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-2080.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette as Guard Leader(s) Eliza.jpg|Snowene as Quasimodo's Mother Bird Wart.jpg|Bird Wart as Bird with Quasimodo Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Magic of Chaiyo Animation